Current methods and systems for account transaction and balance prediction includes significant efforts by account holders. For example, an account holder may wish to understand what the balance of an account may be once all financial obligations, such as upcoming bills, and other account activity including all upcoming debits and credits are factored into the account balance for a particular period, such as a pay period. In order to accomplish this, an account holder may factor in known activity (such as a mortgage payment) and estimates or guesses associated with other account transactions. However, these calculations and estimates may not take into account all previous account transactions and activity to provide an accurate representation of a future account balance or account transactions. These and other drawbacks exist.